


Среди миров

by WTF History Porn 2021 (fandom_History_P_2020)



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Collage, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Gen, Headcanon, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/WTF%20History%20Porn%202021
Summary: Фауст: Где место то, что адом мы зовем?Мефистофель: Под небом.Фауст: Да, как все. Скажи точней!Мефистофель: Среди стихий, в пучине мирозданья.Где страждем мы и где пребудем вечно.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF_History_Porn_2021_визуал_М_Е





	Среди миров

**Author's Note:**

> В коллаже используются элементы [«Сада земных наслаждений» И. Босха](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B0%D0%B4_%D0%B7%D0%B5%D0%BC%D0%BD%D1%8B%D1%85_%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%81%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%B6%D0%B4%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B9_\(%D1%82%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BF%D1%82%D0%B8%D1%85_%D0%91%D0%BE%D1%81%D1%85%D0%B0\)) и цитаты из [«Трагической истории доктора Фауста» К. Марло](http://www.lib.ru/INOOLD/MARLO/marlowe_faust.txt)  
> Изображения взяты из открытых источников.  
> Коллаж открывается в полный размер при двойном клике.  
> О толкованиях (к слову, очень разных) части использованных элементов можно прочитать, например, [здесь](https://artchive.ru/publications/1619~Boskh_ego_znaet_glavnye_simvoly_Sada_zemnykh_naslazhdenij_krupnym_planom)

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/82/34/xxT3ejPI_o.png)


End file.
